Aventura Clandestina
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: Un rumor circula por el gremio ¿Lyon y Juvia tienen una cita? ¿Qué piensa Gray? ¿Natsu es un pervertido? ¿Erza quiere matar a quién? Tal parece que Fairy Tail atrae los problemas con mucha facilidad. [Fic para el reto de Enero: ¡El rumor! del foro: 413 days!]


**Y aquí llego presentándome con un nuevo One-shot, participando en otro reto el cual espero les saqué aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa o risa- por más imperceptible que sea - sin mas que agregar, disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa en el reto de enero del foro 413 days!: ¡El rumor!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Aventura clandestina"**_

Era una hermosa mañana soleada en el gremio más ruidoso y destructivo de toda Magnolia, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, los niños jugaban. Todo indicaba que era el día perfecto para cualquier persona, excepto para el Devil slayer del hielo, Gray Fullbuster, quien traía un humor de perros esa mañana.

 _Y ustedes se preguntaran ¿por qué esta así?_

 _Bueno, todo comenzó la noche de ayer cuando conversaba con su amiga, Kana..._

\- Gray, ¿quieres una? - la castaña le ofreció una copa de alcohol, estaban de fiesta por que al viejo se le antojo, la aceptó gustoso.

\- Son muy ruidosos, como siempre - murmuró fastidiado, el buscaba relajarse pero le era imposible con todo el bullicio.

\- Oye Gray, tengo una duda ¿qué hicieron tú y Juvia seis meses sólos? - el pelinegro se atragantó con su bebida ante la mirada pícara de la muchacha.

\- ¡¿Qué estas insinuando?! - reclamó enojado, con las mejillas teñidas en rosa.

\- Yo no he dicho nada Gray pero hay ciertas personas que dicen por ahí... - dejó la frase a medio terminar para desconcierto de Gray.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dicen? - esta vez la curiosidad venció, la joven maga sonrió.

\- Que tú y Juvia hicieron "eso" - todos los colores del arco iris pasaron por el rostro de Gray antes de terminar en un intenso sonrojo.

Kana miraba de manera inquisidora a Gray, la reacción que tuvo sólo levanta sus sospechas, quería respuestas, su reacción no decía mucho, quería oírlo de su boca.

\- **Si te quedas callado, es porque es verdad -** después de esa frase, Gray recordó como respirar.

\- Eso es totalmente falso - si lo que quiso fue sonar serio y despreocupado como siempre, ha fallado.

\- Que lástima - chasqueo la lengua - Entonces ¿es cierto que... - se vio interrumpida por la voz del ojigris.

\- No quiero escuchar más rumores - se levantó dispuesto a marcharse pero la maga de cartas lo detuvo.

\- Es sobre Juvia y Lyon - paro de golpe y retrocedió dos pasos para tomar asiento y mirar con el entrecejo fruncido a la hija del famoso Gildarts.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

\- Creí que no querías escuchar más rumores... - Gray paso una mano por su cabello en un gesto de frustración.

\- ¡Solo dime qué putas pasa con ellos! - Kana cubrió sus oídos ante el grito, el cual llamó la atención de algunos miembros.

\- Ya, ya, no hacía falta gritar - una vena apareció en la sien de Gray - Lo que pasa es que se rumorea por ahí que como Juvia heredó tu hábito de desnudarse, Lyon le hizo una visita para comprobarlo el mismo y... - se detuvo para ver la expresión que ponía Gray.

\- Continúa - dijo con los dientes apretados.

\- Lyon invitó a Juvia a un romántico paseo por la playa mañana y ella acepto, se dice que tienen una aventura y también de que como estará en traje de baño será más fácil ver...- y por tercera vez en la noche, Kana fue interrumpida por Gray quien se levanto y se fue del gremio sin decir nada, su cabello cubría sus ojos por lo cual no se fijo como algunos miembros del gremio resbalaban ante el piso congelado, ¡espera! ¿congelado?

 _La velada terminó de esa forma, varios miembros tenían uno que otro hueso roto, Kana reía de forma maléfica por una extraña razón y Gray solo sabía que esos deseos asesinos que sentía no lo iban a dejar dormir._

 _._

 _._

 _Volviendo con el humor de perros de Gray..._

\- ¡Oye Gray! - escuchó el llamado de Natsu pero siguió de largo su camino ubicándose en la mesa más alejada del gremio.

\- ¿Y a este que le pasa? - preguntó Natsu a su equipo, Wendy se encogió de hombros.

\- No tengo idea Natsu-san

\- Creo que debe ser por el rumor que circula por el gremio - opinó Lucy.

\- ¿Rumor? - tal parece que Titania no esta enterada.

\- Sí, dicen que Lyon invitó a Juvia a la playa para ver su nuevo hábito - habló Lucy negando con la cabeza - Ese que adquirió de Gray, el de desnudarse - aclaró ante las caras confundidas de sus amigos - Aunque otros dicen que ya se habían visto antes y están en una _aventura clandestina_ -

\- Y luego dicen que yo soy el pervertido, yo no ando buscando ver desnuda a Lucy, eso pasa por sí solo - a todos les salió una gota en la cabeza mientras Lucy se sonrojaba violentamente.

\- ¡Callate Natsu! - exclamó acertándole una Lucy kick.

\- Un momento... - Erza empezó ha analizar las palabras de la rubia - Si Lyon hizo eso significa que...- un aura asesina empezó a rodearla - ¡No permitiré que interfiera en mi perfecto Gruvia, Gray ha avanzado mucho como para que lo eche a perder! - invocó una espada - ¡Lo mataré antes de esa cita! - antes de salir corriendo fijo su vista en Gray y a grandes zancadas se acercó a él.

\- ¡Qué haces aquí sentado, hay un asesinato que cometer! - empezó a zarandearlo con fuerza.

\- Lucy-san ¿qué hacemos? - preguntó temerosa Wendy viendo como Erza movía a Gray como si fuera un muñeco.

\- No podemos hacer nada, cuando Erza saca su shipper Gruvia interior la perdemos totalmente - resignada soltó un suspiro.

\- ¡Sueltame Erza! - exclamó el pelinegro molesto y cabreado.

\- ¿Ya recobraste conciencia?

\- ¡¿De que coño estas hablando?!

\- No importa, no hay tiempo que perder, el paseo es esta tarde. - Erza lo miró a los ojos - Escucha, yo lo buscaré en su gremio y tú buscas a Juvia, por ningún motivo deben verse - dicho esto lo soltó.

\- No deberías interferir en eso, Erza - la nombrada volteó y notó el aura sombría de Gray.

\- Si Juvia quiere ir que vaya, no me importa lo que haga o no con Lyon - paso por su costado ignorando los reclamos de esta y salió del gremio.

\- Tsk, y yo pensaba que ya no eras tan tsundere - bufo y negó con la cabeza - No importa, si tu no haces nada yo me haré cargo.

.

.

 _Mientras tanto, por las calles de Magnolia..._

La maga del momento, Juvia Lockser, caminaba rumbo al gremio con la intención de ver a su adorado Gray-sama y de paso pedirle que vayan a una misión juntos. Para su buena fortuna, divisó entre la multitud a su amado y sin esperar más salió corriendo a su encuentro.

\- ¡Gray-sama, Juvia esta feliz de verte! - exclamó al momento de lanzarse a abrazarlo pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que aterrizó en el suelo.

\- ¿Gray-sama? - buscó por todos lados y vio que este seguía caminando, ignorándola. Camino hasta él con el propósito de saber que le pasaba.

\- ¿Gray-sama, se encuentra bien? - preguntó pero este no le respondió, ni siquiera la miró.

\- ¿Gray-sama? - volvió a llamarlo, su voz se oyó más baja y preocupada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - la peliazul se sobresaltó con el tono frío que uso.

\- ¿Esta molesto con Juvia? - este no respondió, solo seguía caminando. - ¿Juvia hizo algo malo? ¿Gray-sama odia a Juvia? - se detuvo al escuchar su última pregunta, giro para verla y notó como la lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, su expresión era de tristeza y confusión.

\- Tu deberías saber el porqué de mi comportamiento.

\- Juvia lo lamenta Gray-sama, pero no sabe a que se refiere - la ojiazul se sentía aún más extraña y confundida.

\- Todo lo que dicen, los rumores, eso sobre de que tú... - no pudo terminar, se cabreaba a cada segundo que lo recordaba.

 **\- ¿Un rumor sobre mí?** \- Gray se sorprendió al escucharla hablar en primera persona.

\- ¡¿Es qué no estas enterada?! ¡¿Creíste qué se quedaría en secreto?!

\- ¿Cuál secreto, Gray-sama? Juvia no sabe de que habla - el pelinegro la miraba como si no creyera en nada de lo que esta diciendo.

\- ¡Sobre tu cita con Lyon! ¡La aventura que tienes con él! - grito furioso, la maga abrió sus ojos de la impresión - Sí, ya sé sobre tu cita con él, vete si quieres - se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse pero la risa de la joven lo hizo detenerse y voltear a verla como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo.

\- ¿Gray-sama cree que Juvia y Lyon-sama tienen una aventura clandestina? - seguía riendo ante la confusión de Gray - Juvia no sabe donde escuchó eso pero es totalmente falso - declaró lo último muy seria

\- ¿Falso? ¡Todo el mundo habla de ello! - reprocho él pero ella nuevamente río.

\- Como dijo usted Gray-sama, son rumores, alguien debe haberlo iniciado - se encogió de hombros - Pero a Juvia no le importa porque ella sabe que no es verdad - Gray reflexiona sobre las palabras dichas, debe admitir que se dejó llevar sin siquiera escuchar la versión de ella y la trato bastante mal.

\- Lo siento, no debí hablarte así - se disculpó un tanto sonrojado. Juvia sonrió.

\- Juvia lo perdona Gray-sama pero debe hacer algo por ella. - Me parece justo - la ojiazul se acercó a él - Acompañe la a una misión, solo los dos.

Al escuchar su petición, sonrió por lo bajo. - Como tú quieras - dijo para tomar su mano y caminar juntos al gremio, ella se sonrojó ante la acción pero no dijo nada, solo camino a su lado mostrando un sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.

.

 _Ahora, nos dirigimos al gremio de Lamia Scale donde Erza hace de las suyas..._

\- ¡Ya se lo dije, no sé de que me habla! - grito por quinceava vez el mago de hielo ante la amenaza de la Scarlet.

\- **No te hagas, sabes bien de lo que hablo** \- Titania tenía una espada apuntando al cuello de un asustado Lyon.

\- ¡Yo no invite a Juvia-chan a ninguna cita!

\- ¡No mientas! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! - la pelirroja comenzaba a impacientarse.

\- ¡¿Qué quiere que haga para que me crea?!

\- ¡Apartate del camino de mi perfecto Gruvia!

\- No se de que habla, yo me rendí hace mucho - musitó el joven buscando una salida ¿dónde están sus compañeros cuando los necesita?

\- ¡No te creo! Pero no te preocupes, yo misma me encargaré de ello - bajo la espada y se acercó a paso lento, Lyon intento salir corriendo pero ella lo atrapó por una pierna.

Pobre Lyon, espero sobreviva a la masacre que esta a punto de recibir pero por si acaso; mi mas sentido pésame al gremio de Lamia Scale. Lo que ellos no sabían, es que este rumor comenzó desde la boca de una mujer que bebía su tercer barril de alcohol del día, muy tranquila, esperando ver el resultado de su rumor.

.

.

 **He aquí el final de esta pequeña historia, un rumor algo extraño que inició Kana (no se si se escribe así o con C) pero con un objetivo, tal vez no se dieron cuenta de que quería lograr Kana con todo eso, quería confirmar lo que dijo al principio y que mejor forma que hacerlos pelear para que se reconcilien (estoy segura de que Kana tiene una idea diferente de lo que es una reconciliación 7w7) bueno, que más da. Espero hayan disfrutado de esto, me despido, bye.**


End file.
